


Education

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: An educated daughter is dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughing_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Phoenix/gifts).



An educated daughter is dangerous. Everyone knows this. A girl should be raised to be beautiful, demure, a good cook and housekeeper, sensible about the finances of her home, and to care for her own children.

Fa Zhou worries he is making a terrible mistake.

Mulan is curious and intelligent. A son would be sent to study the ways of philosophy, law, and the means of warfare. Her mother, with loving frustration, tries to teach her how to keep a home. Zhou teaches her to read, to ride, to question, and he himself learns: an educated daughter is a gift.


End file.
